Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices and more particularly relates to allocating electronic device resources to workloads based on thermal effects.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as servers and other computers often run multiple jobs at the same time, using various components to provide resources such as processing, memory, storage, input/output, and the like. Resource allocation for workloads is often based on availability and scheduling priority. The components of an electronic device experience increased temperatures with higher utilization. Overheating a component may decrease the life of the component, increase power consumption and cooling requirements, and increase service or warranty costs. For example, service costs for certain hard drives may increase by approximately one dollar per year, for every degree increase above a temperature threshold.